


Late Night Entertainment

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interruptive phone calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> For [watanabeshuuya](http://watanabeshuuya.tumblr.com/).
> 
> No prompt, just a request for Takatora and Ryouma.

Takatora answers his phone, leaving Mitsuzane for the privacy of his bedroom.

A soft laugh on the other end, punctuated by the click of Takatora's door. He works the buttons of his shirt open.

_"I'm working late."_

"I am aware." Takatora drapes his shirt over a chair, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. "As you are aware I am working early tomorrow."

_"Then you'd better entertain me quickly."_

"I could just hang up." Takatora stretches out on his bed, works his belt open.

_"You won't."_

Takatora sighs, gliding his hand down his stomach toward his waistband. "No."


End file.
